


it's obvious (you need a friend to come hold you down)

by descending



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/descending/pseuds/descending
Summary: It happens in slow motion. It's an out of body experience, really, but somehow Jinyoung's arm is raising up and then coming back down just as fast, slapping Jackson's ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello, all. i'm sure if you're privileged enough to have access to the GOT7+ V channel or, like, own a twitter account you've seen the videos and gifs of jinyoung flipping jackson like a pancake and then spanking him. i'd link them here but i don't want to get sued by jyp. anyways, this is inspired by that very moment. 
> 
> title from rihanna's iconic song, "if it's lovin' that you want"

There are things Jinyoung loves about Jackson.

Like, his ability to make anyone around him laugh instantly. Or how he's always working to better himself. Jinyoung loves his teeth, his smile, the strong muscles in his biceps. And he won’t say it outright but definitely loves his ass.

But, there are things that annoy Jinyoung just as much. One of the most annoying is Jackson's desire to always have attention. Usually Jinyoung doesn't mind because giving Jackson attention is far from being a hardship, not when it makes him smile the way he does, but when Jinyoung is exhausted he can't think of anything more draining. 

It’s just that he’s overworked and so tired from everything–preparing for the comeback, MC-ing, not getting enough to eat or drink during the day. And he knows that Jackson must be just as tired, if not moreso, he has his own schedules, too. But somehow Jackson still manages to dredge up some hidden amount of energy and it feels like just about all of it is directed at Jinyoung. 

They’re in the practice room waiting for their dance trainer to meet them, the only two who missed the last practice because of their individual schedules, with Jinyoung at Inkigayo and Jackson on a plane coming from China. There’s probably a whole new section of the dance they need to catch up on and Jinyoung screams internally, his body so fatigued and his bed calling out for him from a distance. Jinyoung’s phone buzzes and he can hear Jackson’s phone chiming as well. He hopes it’s their trainer telling them he’ll be there in a minute so they can get started and so they can hurry and get home sooner. He opens his phone and it is a text from their trainer, but–

“Half an hour late?” Jinyoung cries out. If he was less tired he’d stand up and pace the room, maybe toss something in frustration if he had enough energy to go pick it back up. Instead he sinks further into the sofa. 

“Calm down, Jinyoung, it’ll feel like no time at all” Jackson rolls over from where he is on the floor from his back to his stomach, then pushes himself off the floor and flops onto the couch next to Jinyoung. “We can take pictures until he gets here.” Jackson holds his phone up, probably to start snapping pictures of Jinyoung’s bare face. 

“Stop it,” Jinyoung says, half in jest and half being serious. He shoves at Jackson’s shoulder to get him and the phone away from him. Jackson, always one to take it up a notch, flops over onto the sofa full body, spreading out all his limbs like a starfish and crying out dramatically, like he’s been shot by a sniper. Jackson laughs because he knows Jinyoung isn’t totally serious, but instead of relaxing like any other person would, he starts kicking his feet against Jinyoung’s thigh.

“Jinyoung’s no fun,” he says in a sing-song voice. Jinyoung closes his eyes, maybe he could tune him out and nap before the trainer gets here. But Jackson, unsurprisingly, starts kicking his feet a little faster, letting the tops of his socked feet thump against Jinyoung’s thigh, which kind of stings a little. Jinyoung says nothing, hoping Jackson will become reabsorbed in his phone and stop, but the thumping continues. 

“C’mon, stop it,” Jinyoung says, now more annoyed than amused, holding Jackson’s feet still. Jackson, not taking the hint, slips one leg out of Jinyoung’s hold to prod at him with a foot or toe or whatever, but Jinyoung’s patience is thin and he’s had enough. So he grabs ahold of Jackson’s leg again and then–

It happens in slow motion. It's an out of body experience, really, but somehow Jinyoung's arm is raising up and then coming back down just as fast, slapping Jackson's ass. Everything is still in slow motion, and the image of Jackson's ass jiggling after Jinyoung hits it is one that will be seared into his mind for years, probably. 

Jackson goes quiet immediately and for a second Jinyoung goes into panic mode. He'd never hit Jackson, not for real, especially when they play fight so much. But for a second he's worried he's crossed a line, one they can’t come back from, one he should've thought about way more than he did before even thinking about actually doing it. 

Jackson lets out a little sound after a few seconds, like a breath that he was holding in, and Jinyoung tenses, waiting for Jackson to say something like _what the fuck_. Instead Jackson’s body language changes, ever so slightly, but Jinyoung has become so attuned to him over the years that he notices. It’s so quiet, you could hear a pin drop on the floor, and Jinyoung is straining his ears so that he won’t miss anything Jackson has to say. And it’s soft, quieter than Jackson usually is, but Jinyoung can hear Jackson sigh out a “yeah” and arch his back enough that Jinyoung knows he didn’t make the worst mistake of his life. 

Jinyoung’s only ever slapped at Jackson’s butt playfully, and always when the other boys were around, always clearly a joke. But this–this is a clear invitation. So Jinyoung uses all the courage he has, half convinced that he’s hallucinating from how tired he is, and asks, “Again?”

Jackson doesn’t respond verbally, but Jinyoung is staring at the back of his head and he sees Jackson nod and arch his back a little more, giving him consent to do it again. So Jinyoung does it again, a little harder and more deliberate than the first time, now that he’s been invited to do it. When he does it this time, the sound of the impact is louder, and so is the sound Jackson makes, a little grunt. And, just. The way the mood changed so fast is getting to him, not a minute ago he was ready to pass out, but now he’s got Jackson in front of him with his ass raised towards him in offering. 

“You like that?” Jinyoung asks. He lays a hand on the cheek he just hit, either to stabilize himself or soothe Jackson, he’s not sure.

“Yeah,” Jackson replies. “I bet. Bet it’d feel even better without the sweats in the way.”

And–well, okay. Jinyoung wouldn’t be against that. He’s seen Jackson’s bare ass before, the inevitable way you do when you live in a dorm with 6 other guys who are pretty much unbothered by nudity. But this is a completely different level. He’s being asked to–allowed to–use Jackson’s ass for pleasure. For the both of them. And he’s not going to refuse this. So he gets his hands on Jackson’s hips, fingers tucked in the waistband of his sweats, so confident but pausing just in case Jackson isn’t sure. But Jackson wiggles his hips impatiently and raises them a little higher so that Jinyoung can slip the sweats down easier. So Jinyoung does and when he gets the sweats down, enough to see the paler skin of Jackson’s ass, his breath catches in his throat. The skin is already getting redder, and it really sinks in that Jinyoung did that, that they're actually doing this right now. 

“Wanna feel it. Please.” 

So Jinyoung swings his hand down again, hard, and watches the glorious way Jackson’s ass jiggles out of the confines of his sweats. It’s addicting, Jinyoung wants to see it again. So he keeps doing it, alternating between the cheeks and gauging the timing by Jackson’s body language and the way he moves his body back for more. He smooths his hands over the welting skin after each hit, wanting Jackson to feel only the good parts of it. It feels like it’s happening forever, like they're in a feedback loop, with the sounds of slaps against Jackson’s skin and the soft then louder _ah_ sounds Jackson makes as the soundtrack. Jinyoung is hard, can’t believe he’s gone his whole life without experiencing something this great, can’t believe he’s being allowed to do this, that Jackson wants him to do this to him.

“You’re so red,” Jinyoung comments, in awe. He can see marks from his fingers across Jackson’s ass like constellations. He did that, can see it in plain sight from the reddened flesh. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” Jackson sighs out. “Feels good. Want you to do it keep doing it.”

And–Jinyoung wants to, too, but. His skin is so red now, it must hurt. The adrenaline must be blocking out the soreness that will eventually hit Jackson, probably in the morning at the very least. But right now, if Jackson is feeling anything like Jinyoung is right now he must be hard too, especially pressed against the sofa, rutting against it every time Jinyoung hits him and his body jerks forward at the contact. Jinyoung wants to keep doing it, just to keep hearing the soft _ah, ah_ Jackson lets out after a slap, but he doesn’t want to do too much. He doesn’t even know what he’s doing, just that he wants Jackson to feel good. 

So he decides to switch gears.

“Tell me if this is too much,” Jinyoung says, pausing long enough for him to know that Jackson understands what he’s saying.

Jinyoung grabs at Jackson’s hips, pulling his body up higher, moving him around to where he wants him. Jackson is pliant, letting Jinyoung move him and arching his back in the process, eager for what’s next. Jinyoung shifts Jackson’s sweats down more, so they’re pooling at his ankles instead of his knees, giving Jinyoung an even greater expanse of skin to touch. 

Jinyoung is doing a lot more than he ever expected he'd be doing with Jackson, so before he chickens out he just goes ahead with it, and pulls Jackson even closer, so that he can press soft kisses against the red skin. Jackson hisses and then relaxes right after. 

“Taking such good care of me,” Jackson says, muffled from where his face is pressed in the sofa. And that's what Jinyoung wants to do, he wants Jackson to feel good and he wants to be the one who makes him feel that way. So he presses more kisses on his skin, willing the pain away, hoping it doesn't hurt and that Jackson can feel how much he wants him to feel good. He leans up a little, looking at his handiwork, at how Jackson is squirming a little now, probably wanting to get off now, as flustered as ever from the buildup. So Jinyoung decides to take the final plunge.

He gets both hands on Jackson’s ass, admiring the way it looks held in his hands, like it’s his. He uses the grip he has and his thumbs to spread Jackson’s cheeks apart and then gets his mouth on Jackson’s hole, starting with kitten licks. Now, this, he has even less of an idea of what he’s doing but the sound Jackson makes at first contact makes him want to work even harder. Jackson whines, lets out a high sound that Jinyoung didn’t even know he could make. Jackson is whining and pushing his body up even further, getting himself closer to Jinyoung and giving himself enough space to snake his arm under himself to grab at his cock. Jinyoung goes from kitten licks to fuller licks, moving his tongue around Jackson’s rim, repeating whatever makes him whine louder. He sucks kisses into the skin there, loving the way that makes Jackson make the most noise. They’re pretty shameless now, Jinyoung getting really sloppy, enjoying the way he can hear and feel Jackson respond, and Jackson, moaning loudly like he’s never gotten off before.

“I’m so close, Jinyoung.” Jackson is panting, and he’s got his cock in his hand, jacking it so fast Jinyoung has no idea how it can feel good. “Can I–Can I come?” 

And Jinyoung wants to give Jackson whatever he asks for so he eases off, just to say yes, then dives back in. He can tell Jackson is close, too, by how he’s stopped wiggling around and has gone tense, muscles strained. Jinyoung sticks his tongue in and out of Jackson’s hole, trying to compete with the speed Jackson has going on his own cock. A few seconds later the tension holding Jackson’s body still dissipates and he freezes as he comes, spilling on the couch and then he melts into the part of the sofa that isn’t dirty. Jinyoung moves with a carnal instinct, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants where he’s painfully hard, confined within the fabric of his pants. He gets his cock out and strokes it firmly, not as fast as Jackson was but with enough pressure to get himself off as fast as possible, the pleasure rising and rising until the dam breaks and he comes all over Jackson’s ass, marking his claim.

He flops back on the couch afterwards, not sure how to feel, but pleased to see that Jackson is too worn out to move now. He gets a napkin someone left on the windowsill above the sofa to wipe off the come on Jackson’s ass, feeling a little embarrassed that he did that, but pushing that feeling to the side to be more concerned with being gentle. He tosses the napkin in a bin close by and Jackson is still boneless in the couch, eyes closed. It’s peaceful. Jinyoung is pleased.

“Ah–my phone,” Jinyoung squeaks out, lunging for it where it’s on the floor starting to buzz as it receives multiple messages at once. He reads the messages popping up on the screen and cries out, panicked, “The trainer said he’ll be here in 5.”

Jackson sits up straight instantly, grabbing at the waistband of his sweatpants and readjusting them on his hips properly, looking scandalized at the couch and a stain that’s miraculously appeared on his shirt. He grabs his own phone and then scrambles up, probably going to look for paper towels and disinfectant or something and he’s moving fast but it’s like slow motion again for Jinyoung, watching Jackson moving around like that. Before Jackson can leave the room he reaches for his arm, stopping him in his haste. 

“Hey,” Jinyoung says, softly. Jackson’s face is red and so are his lips, clearly bitten from just minutes before. Jinyoung doesn’t think he’s ever seen him look better than this, debauched and so relaxed, even a little shy. All Jinyoung can do is lean down into Jackson’s space and kiss him, and it feels much more intimate than what they just did, considering where Jinyoung’s face just was. Jackson doesn’t seem to care where Jinyoung just had his tongue, because he opens his mouth up to deepen the kiss, pressing in closer and bringing his hands up to frame Jinyoung’s face. Jinyoung has a hand on Jackson’s back, is about to bring them back over to the couch when their phones buzz at the same time. The text, from their trainer, reads ‘headin down now. If the elevator ever works [2 eyeroll emojis] ㅋㅋㅋ’.

They both groan and laugh right after, looking at the other with fondness. Jinyoung gives him one last kiss, a super chaste one, knowing they won’t be alone for much longer, then untangles himself from Jackson and pats him very _very_ softly on the butt, urging him to go and find those paper towels. Jackson laughs and winces slightly, then putters out of the room.

And maybe it wasn’t a good idea to do this before practicing, because hindsight is 20/20. But to say that it wasn’t a good idea at all would be wrong, not when Jackson looks like he’s glowing, more relaxed and calm than Jinyoung has ever seen him, and Jinyoung’s heart feels like it’s going to burst out of his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, okay! thank you for reading! if you liked it or want to tell jokes about jackson not taking jinyoung out to eat so jinyoung just ends up eating jackson out or have any questions about the logistics of this like "the group shares the practice room couch, wtf", or "jackson took a shower in the morning, right", or "why exactly did you publish this" please feel free to comment!!! i love feedback <3


End file.
